The Big Halloween make up
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty refused to go to Wilheminas Halloween Party at mode... Hilda talks her into it... Matt took Meagan to the Halloween party... Will he regret it when Betty finally shows up...


**Authors Note: This is a Metty one shot... I know Matt came off as being a jerk in the season premiere... But good God Daniel Eric Gold looked Hot!!! This is a Halloween story some what...**

Wilhelmina's Halloween Masquerade ball was tonight at Mode and Betty had no plans to attend..She didn't have a costume for one and the one person that she would have loved to share it with had a plus one.

Matt had made it abundantly clear that he had moved on when he had asked Meagan instead of her.. She couldn't say she blamed him but there was no way she was going stag either..

Hilda saw her little sister pouting as she sat at the dining room table devouring ice cream... She shook her head at the scene and walked into the dining room... "Betty, are you sure you don't want to go to the Halloween party?" She questioned as she snatched the left over strawberry ice cream from Betty..

"Hey... Yes, I told you I'm not going by myself just to watch my ex boyfriend snuggle up to someone else... Plus, I don't have a costume.." Betty stated as she watched Hilda place a box on the table in front of her..

"Oh, I don't know about the costume part maybe you should open up the box." Hilda let out as she sat down at the table across from Betty...

Betty's chocolate eyes scanned the box as if it were a bomb than proceeded to open it... What Betty found in the box mesmerized her as she pulled the gold material out of the box...

The costume was a beautiful gold butterfly that would accent Betty's skin tone perfectly... There were gold rhinestones on the straps at the top that buckled at the neck exposing her olive skin and just enough cleavage.. The skirt had gold see through chiffon that would just barely brush against her thighs, and the bodice was heart shaped to show off her dangerous curves that Meagan couldn't compete with...

The wings were Betty's favorite as she pulled them out of the box... They were covered in gold rhinestones and sequins...

"I can't wear this, Hilda..." Betty softly said as all her insecure feelings rushed at her all at once...

"Yes, you can, Betty! You need to show, Matt what he is missing.." Hilda announced "Now, go try the costume on!"

" Yah, cause Meagan's a real dog." Betty sarcastically said..

"Honey, she doesn't have the curves you do.." Hilda so kindly pointed out...

Betty got up from her position and ran upstairs with the costume.... Once upstairs Betty stripped of her clothes and tried the costume on... She expected it to be too tight on her but what she didn't expect it to fit like it was made specifically for her, like a glove...

Once she put the wings on she felt like she was a whole different person... She felt sexy and wanted to fault want God blessed her with..

Hilda smiled as she entered Betty's room... "So, do I need to take the outfit back or..."

"No, I'm going to that party, with or without a date!" Betty announced

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The masquerade party was in full swing as Matt downed a glass of wine like it was water... His date with Meagan wasn't going like he had wanted it to... Not that she looked bad in the sexy French maid costume she was wearing, it was just not what he was expecting....

When Betty entered the party nobody recognized her... Her hair was curled around her face, her glasses had been replaced with contacts, and her skin sparkled with glitter... The mask she pick out to wear covered one eye leaving one of her chocolate colored eyes exposed...

Matt turned away from the bar and almost choked on the wine he just swallowed... She was a vision and he knew that body from a mile away...._Betty..._

Betty smiled as she saw Matt recognize her as she lifted her glass of champagne to him.... Matt returned the gesture as he made his way to her through the crowd.... He completely forgot about his date as he focused on making his way to Betty...

Betty met him half way as she too couldn't keep her eyes off of him... "Hey.." She let out softly as she approached him.._ Hey, wow, big words from the writer... Not, hey you look good enough to eat... And you call yourself a woman!.._ Matt looked good in his black suit and gold tie...

"Hey..." He said back. _Hey, is all you can say... God, you're a moron... It's a wonder how you even lost your virginity..._

" You look great, Betty!" Matt complimented._ No, she looks good enough to eat!_

"Thanks, so do you..." Betty said as her eyes roamed up and down his body... "So, how's your date going?"

"Well, besides the fact that she is making out with Ryan from styles... Not too good!" Matt let out a little on the bitter side...

Betty could see Meagan playing tonsil hockey with their co worker and shook her head... _She should be ashamed of herself for ditching Matt... Score one point for, Betty! Zero points, Meagan!_

"I'm sorry, Matt..." Betty sincerely said....

"No, you're not..." Matt announced with a smirk.. "I know I'm not..."

Betty laughed a little at Matt... "I didn't think you were coming tonight..." Matt announced

"I wasn't but my sister talked me into it..." Betty exclaimed as she took another sip of her champagne. The gold color of the champagne matched her dress Matt noticed and he found himself mesmerized by her pouty lips as they press against the glass of her cup... His eyes traveled down her throat, to her collarbone that he could remember tracing with his tongue, down to her cleavage that was sticking out just enough.... Teasing him to no end..._ At least her cleavage is not spilling out of her costume like Meagan's..._

"Matt, you're staring..." Betty softly said..._ Two points, Betty! Still zero points, Meagan._

"Umm, sorry!" Matt announced with a hint of a blush on his cheeks... _God, I hope she doesn't see the massive hard on your sporting either.... That would just ruin the night completely..._

"It's ok..."Betty downed the rest of her champagne. She felt a little tingly for not eating anything for dinner and the feeling of Matt's eyes still on her... They were making her extremely uncomfortable and incredibly turned on at the same time...

"Do you want another glass of champagne?" Matt asked

"No, that would be a bad idea..." Betty announced...

_"_I forgot that you are not much of a drinker..." Matt exclaimed

_That, and I wouldn't be able to control my actions... _"I haven't eaten since lunch..." Betty let out. _And the ice cream I devoured to avoid coming here..._

"Well, let's get you some food than..."Matt led Betty to the buffet with his one hand on her back...

Betty could feel the heat from his palm and it had been to long since he touched her like that..._ Even though it's only been a month, four days, 22 hours, and 30 seconds since he made you scream..._

Matt somewhat forgot or chose to forget what her body felt like underneath his palm... He wanted to touch her more intimately, find the janitor's closet and rip the pretty costume from her body..._ Yeah, because that would solve all your issues you have with each other..._

Once they reached the buffet table Meagan spotted Matt and sauntered over to him.... She pressed her body to him and Matt had to force himself not to throw up.... _What was I thinking inviting her as my date... Betty!_ "Matt, can we get out of here... I'm bored out of my mind..." Meagan let out as she ran a hand inside his coat jacket...

"What, making out with Ryan wasn't full filling enough for you!" Matt sarcastically let out as he removed her hand that was venturing south of the border...

"What, are you talking about?" Meagan said softly. "I came here with you and I want to go home with you." She tried to be seductive as she pressed her body completely to him as she licked his ear...

"Why don't you take Ryan home with you and will forget I ever asked you out..." Matt stated as he walked away from her...

Meagan huffed and she turned on her heel to go find Ryan...

Matt looked for Betty at the buffet and couldn't find her... He looked through the sea of people trying to find her sexy butterfly costume... When he found her making her way to the elevators he ran to catch her...

"Betty!" He called out at her....

She froze when she heard him call her name..._What are you doing? Do you enjoy having your heart ripped from your chest... _

When Matt saw Betty freeze by the elevator his heart skipped a little... He caught up to her and grabbed her hand... "You're not leaving are you?" Matt asked..

"I was..." Betty stated softly as she turned to face him... Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes and she had removed the mask that was covering her other eye..

"Please don't... We were finally having a civil conversation without ripping each other's head off or tearing each other limb for limb and I liked that.." Matt announced as he pulled her to him so he could whisper in her ear..." I want you to stay, Betty and there is no doubt in my mind how much I want you right now..."_ Please don't run away from me..._

Betty stood on her tiptoes and whispered back. "I want you too, Matt.."

Matt captured Betty's lips with his as Betty let out a small moan at the back of her throat...

Matt pressed his forehead to Betty's... "Do you want to get out of here?" Matt asked...

"Yes..." That was all the reassurance Matt needed as he led her through the elevator...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty woke up the next morning with the quilt from the couch covering her and Matt pressed against her back... She smiled as she turned over on the couch and buried her face in his neck...

Matt's arms readjusted as they found a place on her silky skin... "Good morning..." Matt mumbled as he placed a light kiss on her forehead...

"Good morning..." Betty said softly as she placed a light kiss on his chiseled chin... Morning stubble tickled her lips...

"So... About last night..." Matt started.... He wanted to tell how much last night meant to him but Betty interrupted him....

"Please, do not tell me last night was a mistake... I don't think I can take it!" Betty said quickly as tears threaten to spill out of her chocolate colored eyes...

"No, I wouldn't dream of saying that... I missed you, Betty, a lot.... If last night was any indication of how much..." Matt said softly as his hand rubbed her back to sooth her worries...

"I guess I'm still a little afraid since I hurt you so bad.... I'm so sorry, Matt..." Betty let out as she cupped his face....

"I'm sorry too, Betty... I haven't exactly been nice to you.... And I completely deserved Daniel hitting me for accusing you of sleeping with him.... You, wouldn't do something like that... I probably would have, but not you..." Matt exclaimed as he stared into Betty's big brown eyes...

"So, where does this leave us?" Betty asked... Hoping this wasn't just some closure between them...

"Well, that depend... I can't go back to work on Monday pretending I'm mad at you.... And I'm sure you feel the same way...." Matt stated...

"No, I wouldn't want that... Especially with what we did last night.... Which in some world countries would be illegal..." Matt snickered as he shook his head...

"Can I get a second chance..." Matt asked Hoping she would say yes...

"At what, what we did last night or a our relationship? Shouldn't I be the one to ask for a second chance?" Betty asked back... Clearly confused...

"Well, I meant at our relationship... But of course we can do what we did last night..." Matt said softly as he kissed her lips....

"Of course I want a second chance with you, Matt... Yes! Too both..."Betty let out as she pressed her lips fully to Matt's...


End file.
